villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Low Lister
Low Lister is the main antagonist from the Red Dwarf episode Demons and Angels. He was created by a Triplicator as a worse version of David Lister. He is portrayed by Craig Charles. Description In opposite of the original Lister, his low version looks like a cowboy, with a beard and a black patch on his eye. He is known for his annoying high-pitched laugh. He has no problems with killing, wants his friends to fail and loves horror movies and meaningless sex. He also loves torturing the others, no matter if it is insects, his best friend or his original self. History When the Triplicator creates two versions of Red Dwarf ship and its crew, Low Lister appears on the Low one with his friends Low Rimmer, Low Cat, Low Kryten and Low Holly. As nothing works on their ship, they decide to get the High one and send a fake call for help to decoy High versions of them. Meanwhile, the original crew lands on the High ship to get the Triplicator, only to find out there is only half of it, so nevertheless to the help call, they have to go to the Low ship. After the original crew and High versions of them land on the Low ship, they are immediately attacked by Lows who shoot High Kryten several times and then blow him and the High Cat by a grenade. Lister runs off into the cargo bay where he bumps into the Lows. After Low Rimmer hits him with a Holowhip, he faints off. Later, Lister wakes up, only to find out the Lows place an implant into his spine that allows them to control his actions. They force him to shut his nose in a cupboard, burn his groin with hot coffee and eat a tarantula. They then give him a knife and send him to kill his friends. Under their control, Lister stabs High Lister and crush High Rimmer's Light Bee. Luckily, Kryten manages to chloroform Lister before he can kill anyone else. Meanwhile, Low Lister leaves his Low friends with the remote control and hides in the cupboard in the Starbug. After the original crew leaves the Low ship in the Starbug and destroys the both duplicates with now completed Triplicator, Low Lister takes control over Lister's body again as a result he almost destroys the ,em>Starbug's control panel and kills the Cat. Luckily due to his more developed senses the Cat hears a high-pitched laugh coming from one of the cupboard and fires his bazookoid through the door, killing Low Lister. Trivia *He and other Lows have visibly better relationships that the original crew. *It is unknown why Low Lister doesn't disappear along with Low ship and other Lows. Maybe he is protected by the surroundings of the Starbug that is original, not a copy. *According to his escape from the ship, he might be smarter than the rest of the Lows. However, it is little known why he doesn't take them with him. *The novel The Last Human contains another evil version of Lister which is similar to Low Lister. Category:Red Dwarf Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Alter-Ego Category:Twin/Clone Category:Torturer Category:Teams Category:Possessor Category:Sadists Category:Cheater Category:Abusers Category:Perverts Category:Deceased Category:Sitcom Villains Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Mischievous Category:Murderer Category:Serial Killers Category:Mongers Category:Greedy Category:Kidnapper Category:Male Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Fragmental